The learned helplessness model of clinical depression has rapidly achieved a position of prominence among theories of and research on maladaptive behavior. In essence, the theory proposes that uncontrollability over environmental events results in cognitive, emotional, and behavioral debilities which impede effective coping with subsequent, controllable challenges. In close parallel with previous empirical methodology, the research proposed herein would employ approximately 240 volunteer subjects in two related, factorially designed experiments. Initial training tasks would embody independent variables of subject role, relative controllability, valence of outcome, and accuracy of perception of uncontrollability. A number of behavioral and self-report measures would comprise the dependent variables on a subsequent, controllable instrumental test task. Major hypotheses pertain to whether (1) helplessness can be learned observationally as well as through direct experience, (2) uncontrollable reward is as detrimental as lack of control over aversive events, (3) accurate perception of uncontrollability is necessary to produce the learned helplessness effect, (4) attitudes toward self and others, and (5) depressed mood states, are influenced by uncontrollable events. The research is expected to have immediate impact on basic theoretical and empirical issues, and potential long-range social-clinical value.